


Alone in the Car

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [9]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Harvey Specter, Dom/sub, Emotion Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Submissive Rachel Zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Rachel have an established BDSM relationship. </p><p>Harvey wants Rachel to get herself off in the backseat of a town car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Car

"Zane," she answered the phone with no knowledge of who was on the other end.

There's a silence long enough that she almost speaks again, but, "What are you wearing?" comes through the phone.

She blinks, stunned, because that was unexpected. Both the caller and the question. "I'm sorry, how is that… Harvey-"

"Do you have a legitimate reason for not answering my question?" he asked her.

"Yes. It's incredibly cheesy and…" she paused, "Mike just walked in."

"Let me talk to him."

Rachel handed the receiver to a confused Mike across her desk. "Harvey wants to talk to you," she said.

"Uh - what's up?" Mike asked into the phone, then, "Um - a dress?" Then he handed the phone back to Rachel. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Later," she mouthed then waved for Mike to sit in a chair. "What?" she asked into the phone; she'd missed whatever Harvey had said.

"Are you wearing panties?" Harvey asked.

"No," she answered and felt her face flush.

"Why not?" he rumbled in her ear.

Rachel blinked and muttered into the phone. Then, a moment later, repeated the answer, "Because you told me not to," so she could be heard.

"Good girl," he said. "Now, hang up, then go downstairs and get into the town car. I'll call you back on your cell."

"You know it's the middle of the workday, right?"

"You know the rules, right?"

Rachel pressed her lips together, said a quick 'okay' and 'goodbye' into the phone. She hung up and pushed her chair back from her desk. "I have to go," she said to Mike.

Mike looked confused, but followed her into the hall. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, fine. Thanks. I'll be back," she said, pressing the elevator call button.

Down at the car, she did as Harvey had asked and got into the back seat. She was a little disappointed that Harvey wasn't in the car when she got in. What was she supposed to do now?

Her phone buzzed. It was Harvey. He asked if the partition was up, then told her to draw up her skirt and get herself off while he was on the phone.

"Harvey, I can't do that," she squeaked into the phone.

"Do you have a legitimate reason for not doing as I asked?"

Rachel pressed her lips together. "Yes. Indecent exposure."

"Tinted windows."

"The driver will hear me," she countered.

"No he won't." There was a pause. "But, if you'd rather not, just inform the driver that you'll be returning to work."

Harvey didn't seem upset, but she knew what 'returning to work' meant. Well, what the subtext meant - that Harvey wouldn't be playing with her later.

She took a breath. "Harvey, this makes me really nervous."

"I know. But you can do it. I want you to do it. I want you to get yourself off and tell me everything," he said.

Her stomach tightened. A combination of arousal and nerves. _Dammit, Harvey._

He was waiting for her response, she knew that. But she wasn't sure yet what her response would be. On the one hand, she liked masturbating for him. But, on the other hand, she was in a car with only the driver - who may or may not be able to hear her.

She bit her lip. This wasn't easy for her.

"Ms. Zane," came his voice through the phone, making her insides ripple again.

"You know this would be easier with toys," she said back.

"Check your purse."

Seriously? Had he really - "Bastard," she snarled into the phone when she found the little bullet.

She could almost hear the wicked grin on his face through the phone - "I want to hear you."

It still made her incredibly nervous, but she turned on the bullet - wondering when he had tucked it into her purse - and pressed it to her clit. Immediately, she let out a low moan. The bullet against her clit felt amazing, even if she was still wary of doing this in the car.

"I can't hear you, Ms. Zane," she heard through the phone.

"Hmm? Sorry." Then she moved the bullet just right on herself and let out another low moan. "Ohgod, Harvey."

"Are you that close already?"

She hummed an affirmative into the phone moments before she stumbled into her orgasm. How the hell had he done _that_?

"You're holding back on me, Ms. Zane," he said, reminding her that she was supposed to be telling him how it felt.

"Harvey - I need you right now," she whispered into the phone. "I was disappointed when I found out I'd be alone in the car."

There was nothing from the other end of the phone for a while, then, as the car came to a stop, the partition came down. _What is that about?_ she wondered until the driver turned around and told her she was never alone in the car.

She frowned at him. "Oh my god, Harvey! You asshole." But she really couldn't be all that angry at him. "It would've been better had I known you were there."

"I don't know," he shrugged, "it was pretty good from where I was sitting."


End file.
